bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Audio Log
Audio logs, also known as cassette players, are recording devices from Bendy and the Ink Machine. Two audio logs first appear in Chapter 1 and several more of them appear from Chapter 2 to 4, with each of them recorded by different people. Usage The audio logs are considered to be diary tapes recorded by multiple employees of Joey Drew Studios. Interacting each one plays the recorded voice of several known studio employees describing their thoughts and event from the past. Gameplay Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The very first log is located from the narrowed room and features the voice of Wally Franks as his first audio tape, who talks about the Ink Machine, as well as the strange behavior of Joey. There is also a second audio log down in the first area of the basement, located in the shelf. It was recorded by Thomas Connor who complains how the Ink Machine always tends to shut down and he always has to fix it, he also states that he doesn't want to work for Joey anymore and wants to quit working at Joey Drew Studios. Chapter 2: The Old Song There are several audio logs featuring the other employees of Joey Drew Studios, those being: Wally Franks, Sammy Lawrence, Norman Polk, Susie Campbell, and Jack Fain. The radio messages range from tips on how to complete the chapter to employees talking about their experience at Joey Drew Studios and three other worker's mentions about Sammy. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall There are more audio logs in this chapter Henry can find, (only three are exclusive). In this chapter we are introduced to a character named Shawn Flynn who worked in the toy factory of the studio and complained how Joey could get annoyed if the Bendy toys were painted incorrectly and revealed that Alice Angel wasn't a popular character, as previously believed. The next two tapes are found depending on the players actions, as Henry will only be able to listen to one of them due to the path selection, If Henry chooses the "demon path" room then Henry will be able to listen to Joey Drew's voice, where he talks about how belief can make everyone succeed, rich, and powerful, even stating that it can also cheat death. If Henry chooses the "angel path" room then Henry will be able to listen to Susie Campbell, who is extremely emotional and stressed, due to Sammy hiring a new person named Allison Pendle, to replace Susie as the voice actor for Alice Angel without any reason. If Henry goes down to the hall that leads to the second switch and turns right, Henry will find an audio log of Wally Franks and Thomas Connar. The conversation seems to be Thomas trying to tell Wally how to work the Ink Machine. Right after Henry enters Level 9, Thomas Connor's second audio log is located from the shelf and talks about how the elevator manages to shut down and his boycott to ever use it. While entering Alice's stage if Henry goes to the right of the path he get to see another cassette player of Susie saying how she has a love interest for Joey and also evidence of her being to attached to Alice Angel. Also after receiving the axe there is a boarded up door, Henry can cut the boards, open the door, and discover the audio log of Grant Cohen who talks about how Joey has a big secret that he does not want the staff to know. From the ink river on Level 11 where Henry first encountered the Projectionist and a tape of Wally Franks talking about how the employees have been noticeably angry and that he thinks they should lighten up. The next tape is located on top of a crate on Level 14, when Henry goes on a task to collect the ink hearts, the second tape of Norman Polk can be found here, where he explains that he always watches the people working and nobody notices. Now the last tape has steps to it. When Henry goes to get the ink hearts instead of going to the elevator what Henry needs to do is go around the back and break the boards blocking a pipe valve with the Gent pipe and go to the pipe valve. Turn the valve to pump out the ink, now go to the elevator and go to the 9th floor. But instead of going to [["Alice"|"Alice"]], go to the stairs mark with the Bendy cutout's head and look around (if Henry recalls there was a room filled to the brim with ink). If Henry finds it, there will be a door. Open it to reveal a table with an book with Bendy on it, and an audio log that has the voice of Henry himself. He explains about how he helped Joey create the the studio, and how two weeks into working with Joey. He would give ideas but Joey would always change them, and that his job has prevented him from seeing a person named Linda in a long time. He then states that he has an idea for a new character, very much unexplained if he is referring to an existing character or an unseen character. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders In the chapter's beginning, Grant Cohen's second and last audio log was found in his Management Office, recording his fate of transforming into an ink creature. Although his name was mentioned only in the game files few times, his audio tape's transcript reads his name as "UNKNOWN" while the recorded transcript was just "(Indiscernible)". Susie Campbell's fourth audio log can be found in the Archives location from the second room. She talks about discovering Joey talking behind her back and how Joey says he may have an opportunity for her. Later on, Bertrum Piedmont's audio log is found in the planning room. He talks about how Joey is paying him to make a Bendy Land amusement park and how he was called with a childish nickname by Joey Drew, and because of that, he says this park belongs to him alone. Wally Franks's fourth audio log is found in the Storage 9 warehouse. He talks about how all the crew members in the warehouse are just playing games to slack off while himself cleans up after them. Lacie Benton's audio tape is found in the structure room that was located in the Research & Design department. In her recorded message, she criticize the workers' laziness in the warehouse before commenting about the Bendy animatronic that always send her chills. Bertrum's second and final audio log is found in his boss form's area; Attraction Storage. Talking about how proud he is with the parks he create, he grows mad about Joey Drew because Joey acted like Bertrum never existed while taking all the credit once the park was done. This audio log leads to the Bertrum boss fight. Joey Drew's second audio log is found in the Maintenance area, where he goes so far to reveal his true personality. Trivia * Nevertheless that the game does take place during vintage years, the audio log's design is rather closely based on the one invented in the 1970's like this picture here. * The audio log has a mesh exclusive to the prototype version of Chapter 1. * Playing every audio logs is achievement-worthy to earn. ** In Chapter 1, playing all two audio logs unlocks "The Past Speaks" achievement. ** In Chapter 2, playing all seven audio logs unlocks the "Old Problems" achievement. ** In Chapter 3, playing all ten audio logs unlocks the "Hearing Voices" achievement. ** In Chapter 4, playing all seven audio logs unlocks the "Still Listening" achievement. ** In Chapter 5, playing all audio logs will unlock the "Now Hear This!" achievement. Audio Gallery Audio log ui.png|The popup for when a recording plays. DudeJustLeaveAlready.png|An official merchandise design that features the cassette, along with one of Wally's quotes. Misc 02 texture.png|The audio log's texture map (bottom right) with a bunch of other items, found in Chapter 1's prototype files. Cassette player normal.png|The audio log's mesh from the prototype. AudioLog.jpg|The front of the audio log. Screenshot 2017-07-25-03-56-23.png|The audio log seen in the Hot Topic merchandise announcement video. pt-br:Registros de áudio Category:Objects